


Hurricane Dean

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- pride.Dean waltzes in after an awesome night out but Sam feels it his duty to caution his brother on the risks of one night stands!





	Hurricane Dean

Sam was a man who took pride in his work, always had from when he'd first started school.  
He was methodical, attentive and a touch OCD, if truth were told.

So when his brother burst into the library like a dishevelled hurricane, the smell of cheap perfume, alcohol and smoke clinging to his clothes, Sam couldn't avoid a grade-A bitch face.

'Fuck, Dean. I can't believe you're still into all this. You're 40 dude, act your age.'

:

In all response, Dean gave him a shit-eating grin.  
'That's what I love about you, Sammy. You know how to trash a great night out. I don't need mom around when I have you.  
C'mon, warn me about the dangers of casual sex and advise me on courting a girl before jumping into bed with her. And don't forget to remind me to take precautions too, Mommy!'

:

'Dude. One of these times you're gonna remember my words and I'll have the unparalleled satisfaction of saying 'I told you so!' Sam cautioned.

'Well,' Dean chuckled, reaching out a hand to ruffle his little brother's hair, 'that day is not today and until it comes, I'm gonna completely ignore your words of wisdom. But thanks for caring!'

Sam rolled his eyes and dipped his head in defeat. What was the point!


End file.
